


Fiesta De Los Muertos

by ScarletMelodies92



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Clint curses like a madman, Death is surprisingly nice at times, Do not piss her off, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, I Don't Even Know, Merchant of Death, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Not Steve Friendly, Not a dark!fic, Poor Vision (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Temporary Character Death, screw canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletMelodies92/pseuds/ScarletMelodies92
Summary: The events which lead to Anthony Stark becoming Death's favourite Merchant. Leads all the way up to Infinity War.Mature for graphic death, language, and darkish? themes.(Fomerly titled "Her Favourite Merchant")





	Fiesta De Los Muertos

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Notes at the end. Inspired by Lady In Black by.  
> Enjoy~

_Death paused in her tasks. Something was wrong._

_She glanced up, and let out a harsh gasp._

_The balance had shifted._

~•~

It wasn't the first time.

Little did anyone know, the night Howard and Maria Stark had survived the car crash, on that freezing night, only to be murdered by the Winter Soldier, they were not alone.

Tony Stark accompanied his parents that night, sitting quietly in the backseat, fiddling absentmindedly with a mess of multicoloured wires and neat metal scraps. He was a mere nine years old. He wore a grey shirt, that would soon be stained with blood, worn jeans, soon to be covered in crystalline snowflakes. Tony was just about to ask how far they were from their destination, when the car swerved, smashing violently into a tree.

Tony screamed, fragments of glass and warped metal from the car door impaling his stomach, his leg snapping, and his entire body being thrown aggressively out of the car with the impact. He rolled a few times, and came to rest a surprisingly distance away from the smoking car. Agony raced up his spine, and the nine-year old knew, with a cold kind of certainty in a world burning in pain, that the wounds were fatal.

Tony watched the crimson stain the snow, feeling a distant kind of sleepiness. His eyelids felt heavy, and numbness seemed to swamp his very bones. He was tired, but maybe, maybe he could hold out a little longer.

Heavy footsteps crunched through the whiteness, leather boots coming to a halt directly in front of Tony's line of vision. Tony wished he could believe this person was here to help, but he just couldn't. The man felt...wrong, blank, empty. A hollow man (for it was a man, Tony knew that for certain) would not save him. Tony was pushed onto his back, the man using his the top of his boot. The barrel went to his forehead.

He fired.

Tony didn't feel a thing.

Slowly, Tony opened his eyes.

He was standing beside a ruined nine-year old boy, bloody wires still tangled around his fingers. 

A beautiful woman knelt beside him, barefoot, and wearing a silken black gown.

Her raven hair was long and glistening, as if it was wet, and seemed to twist into shadow the further down her back it went. Her skin was pale, but not unnaturally so. Small spots of colour decorated her high cheekbones, matching the blood red of her lips. Her eyes were wide, and were a vivid sapphire, that seemed to burn with icy flames. A single perfect lily wound around a lock of her hair.

She ran as petite hand along the dead boy's arm, stopping to loosely grasp the boy's hand, still clutching the wires. The blood didn't seen to bother her.

"Who are you?" Tony asked, by now extremely frightened. That was his body, he was sure. He remembered the car crash, and the hollow man and his mother's scream. He rubbed at his eyes, trying not to let a tear escape.

"You should not be here," said the woman, locking her fingers around the dead boy's own. She did not look at Tony. "You should still be alive. You have a future, I have seen it. You will live a busy, fulfilling life, but at the end, a mere ordinary life. I will come for you, in time, but that should not be for many years still."

"Are you...Death?"

"Yes, little one."

"Hey! I'm not little!" complained Tony, indignant, momentarily forgetting his grim situation. The woman looked up, a quizzical expression on her serene face.

"You have discovered that you are dead before your time, you have had many years stolen from you, and  _that_ is what you choose to complain about?" Death asked, a faint hint of disbelief in her tone.

Tony flushed slightly, but then crossed his arms. "Look, I'm sorry, miss Death, it's been a really nasty day, and then it turns out I die at only nine years old - really painfully by the way! - and now a pretty, but scary lady is telling me to get my priorities straight. Of course I'm upset, but what can I do about it?!" Tony ended, gesturing wildly.

Death cocked her head to the side. "You are certainly unique. You are mature beyond your years. Or not. It is hard to tell."

"Um...thanks?"

"Odd." Death stood, inky skirts swirling around her. She turned, and started gliding across the snow. Tony hurried after her. Neither left any footprints.

"What's odd?" Tony questioned, struggling to keep pace with the mysterious spirit.

"I like you. That's odd," she said shortly, shadows streaming behind her like a loose shawl.

"What's going to happen to me?"

Death paused, not turning. "Tell me, little one. The machine you were holding...did you build it?"

Tony nodded. "But you already knew that!" he protested, then gasped, eyes widening with shock. How did he know that?

Death looked at him sharply, then resumed gliding over the snow, moving swifter than before.

"Where are you going? Are you...please don't leave me here!" Tony pleaded, starting to fall behind a little now. He shook out his short brown curls, bounding after her.

She spun suddenly, an almost gentle expression in her face. "Leave an unattended, untethered soul in the mortal realm? Little one, I would never be so cruel."

Tony stopped. "Well...I can't keep up. Can you, if you wouldn't mind...?"

She smiled, scarlet lips curving upwards. She extended a slim hand. Tony noted a simple silver band around her ring finger. Death waited, beckoning. Her hand held out.

Without hesitation, Tony took it.

Death pulled him along as he clutched her cold hand, pulling them out of the serene wood and all it's horror, and into Tony's bedroom. How she did it, Tony had no idea, but she did, and by now Tony was tired.

"I know of a way to save you, little one," Death said slowly, running her hand over one of Tony's half-finished projects on his desk. "But it will change your fate. Your life will be fraught with danger and heartbreak, but you will save your world. You will one day find a true family, but it will be difficult."

"What do I need to do?" Tony asked, eyes sliding closed. With effort, he forced himself awake.

She knelt in a flurry of silk, holding his hands. "You must become my merchant, the ambassador of Death. Can you do that, little one?"

"Wait!" Tony objected. "Will I have to kill people? 'Cos Mama says killing is wrong, and I know she's right. I won't kill people. Right?"

She laughed lightly, cupping his face in her hands. "No. In fact, you will save them. You will be a hero, the representative of life. You will be my advisor, my most trusted. It is an important job, little one, but you will grow, after all. Do you accept?"

 "I-I do."

"Well done, little Merchant," she whispered, and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead, as light and fleeting as a butterfly's wing. Tony felt a burning heat spread from the point of contact, filling his body, until-

Tony Stark, two hours dead, woke up in his bed at home.

He climbed out of bed, yawning. Distantly, he remembered a crimson forest, a hollow man, and a woman's warm hand.

It was until Obie called with the news of his parent's death when he remembered. As he wept in Jarvis's arms he felt his forehead tingle, the memory of Death's kiss still imprinted on his skin.

~•~

He did not meet Mistress Death again for many years.

By then Tony had forgotten her words, dismissed the oddly shaped burn on his forehead by hiding it with his hair and decided the night where he died at the hands of the hollow man was nothing but a bad dream. He was a businessman who dealt in weapons, and that was all he needed to be, even though it hurt him deep inside.

Mistress Death did not like her Merchant forgetting her.

It was in a dusty desert where he saw her again, chatting idly with soldiers in a Humvee when he saw a distant figure, cloaked in shadows.

Tony frantically peered out of the window, glass in hand, searching for the lone silhouette when the first bomb hit.

The soldiers fell, one by one by one, until Tony was alone. He saw a pale hand reach for the young man in the front, a silver ring shining on it's finger, and he slammed the door open and ran.

Tony raced for the rocks where he had first seen the figure, scanning for survivors, for soldiers, for Rhodey. It was impossible. The smoke choked everything, the cruel coughing of guns, and the roar of bombs covering up any screams or cries for help. Ducking behind a rock, Tony grasped for his phone, until he looked up.

Death stood there, eyes burning with fury, gown and hair swirling among the red dust in the air. She was still beautiful, but it was beauty in rage, in a boiling anger which consumed everything it touched.

"You have forgotten!" the words pierced the petrified billionaire like knives. "You have turned away from what I asked you to do! You promised to be a hero, to save your world!  _Not destroy it for money!_ "

Tony could barely breathe. The heat was choking him. But was it the heat or a white hand around his throat?

"You were meant to fix the balance, not tip it further! You were meant to stop the Mad Titan!"

Tony suddenly remembered. He remembered that night in perfect detail, remembered the promise he made. He promised Death he would be a hero.

He had broken his promise.

This was only echoed by the enraged spirit.

_"You have broken your vow. Well, know this, Anthony Stark. Breaking your vow with Death has consequences."_

The woman faded into smoke, and the bomb thudded to the ground.

~•~

The arc reactor was almost finished. Tony looked proudly at the white light, glowing in the darkness of the cave. His head had burned with pain every since the bomb, as did his heart, but he was determined. He would survive. He would make things right.

Yinsen smiled at him, watching the colourless light as well. "It is beautiful, Stark. Be proud."

"Thanks, Yinsen. Let's take five, I need to sleep. I'm sure you do too, you look about ready to drop."

Yinsen chuckled in a self-deprecating manner. "You're not wrong, Stark. Good night. Or morning. One loses track."

"Yeah," Tony sighed, collapsing into the cot. He passed out as soon as his head hit the makeshift pillow.

The next morning (?), Yinsen was baffled.

The arc reactor was a vivid, sapphire blue.

Tony only laughed, recognising the colour of Death's eyes.

The pain in his head and heart lessened.

~•~

Tony hit the warm sands with a crash, armour spilling off his scalded, cut body. The heat from the exploded base reached him even here, and the sun wasn't helping matters. Tony let his head go limp, and thought wistfully of Pepper, and Rhodey. Was Rhodey even still alive? He had worried about Rhodey, even distracted in the Ten Ring's little cave, and had he prayed, he would have for his friend.

Wouldn't it be nice to just sleep for a little while?

No! He couldn't think like that. He had to fix his mistakes. He had to mend his broken vow, had to see his friends again. Had to stop them getting his weapons.

But he was stuck. Waist deep in sand, and metal, and Tony was well and truly stuck.

A slim, blissfully cool hand grasped his own, tugging him with surprising strength, and Tony was yanked out of his dehydrated, battered body, and into Death's waiting arms.

Tony stumbled backwards, the memory of the last time he had seen her engraved into his brain; a towering inferno of anger, ready to kill.

But no, she was smiling, almost with something akin to pride. He eyes were kinder, and the trail of shadows she always left seemed more peaceful, somehow. She looked the way he had first seen her. Serene, calm, perfectly cold.

"Well done," she said softly. "You passed my test."

 Exhausted, both physically and mentally, Tony could only nod.

 "Yinsen?" he managed, voice hoarse.

"He is at peace. He was reunited with his family."

 Tony gulped shakily, fighting tears.

"There is nothing you could have done," Death told him, not unkindly. "It was his time. Just like it was those soldier's."

Tony looked up so fast, he almost got whiplash. "Rhodey?"

"He is fine," she murmured fondly. "Now, go become the Merchant you promised you would be."

And with that, she was gone, and Tony woke up, back in his body, but no longer stuck.

~•~

He found a team, composed of Captain America, Thor, Black Widow, Hulk and Hawkeye. They banded together to stop Loki, and while that was all well and good, and Tony honestly liked the team, but it was Loki he was more focused on.

The god was not alone in his head, and both Tony and Death wanted to know why.

Tony filled a glass with golden whiskey, the god stalking across the floor of his tower. To any other person, he would have cut a terrifying figure. Tony had stared into the eyes of a raging Death, so Loki left him unperturbed.

"What does the Titan want?" Tony asked. He took an unkind pleasure in seeing Loki's shock.

"You know not of which you speak!" Loki hissed, fists clenched. Tony could only laugh. Mistress Death was not here, but he could see her shadows curling around the room, subtly surrounding Loki. Tony sent out a silent thanks, and received a tingle on his forehead in response.

"Do I not, godling?" Tony's voice was leaden, and echoed around the room. The shadows writhed in response.

Loki took a step back, eyes widening. 

"You are-"

Tony smiled, baring sharp teeth, arc reactor steaming in his chest. The air smelt of lilies, and felt cold as a tomb. Despite the huge windows, the sun didn't seen to enter the room.

"Last chance, godling. What does the Titan want?"

"To win Death's hand," Loki gasped, breath crystallizing. "To gather the Infinity Gems."

"Thank you for your cooperation," Tony smirked, shadows twisting around his hand. Loki made to move forward, and Tony snapped his hand upwards. The darkness seized Loki's hands and dragged them to the floor, forcing him to his knees. Lilies twisted around his wrists, rooting them in the tiling.

Tony leapt out of the window, the armour forming around him.

~•~

He was falling through space, endless, infinite space. He had only felt cold like this twice before, when he took Death's hand.

He released the missile, watched it speed towards the Chitari fleet. "Death sends her most sincere apologies, Thanos," he whispered, strength failing him. "But she's not interested."

It blew up, a spectacular firework of red and gold, reflecting his armour. Tony fell backwards, lost in the never-ending darkness.

Something caught him tenderly, pressed a kiss to his helmet, and flung him back towards the Earth.

_"Well done, Merchant mine."_

A roar woke Tony once more, and he smiled tiredly at his concerned team.

~•~

"Ultron was not your fault, Merchant," she assured him, gazing at his prone form on the floor.

"It was though, wasn't it?" Tony said, looking at his own body clutching the bottle. "I mean, Bruce has run, nobody believes me about what that Witch did, so in the eyes of the world, it's my fault."

She transferred her piercing stare to his eyes. "I know. I am sorry, my dear Merchant, but I did warn you of a life of heartbreak. There is nothing I can do. Fate is cruel, and not even I can stop it."

Tony sighed heavily. "I understand."

She walked over to him, skirts rustling, and pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"You have done so well. Just a little bit more, my dear," she murmured, arms holding him tightly. "I will see you again soon."

Then a dark-skinned man, and red-headed woman burst into the room, yelling, and Tony was forced back to his body as the arms holding him disappeared.

~•~

_"Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_

_They strung up a man, they say who murdered three,_

_Strange things have happened here, no stranger would it be,_

_If we met at midnight, in the Hanging Tree."_

"Singing happy songs?" Tony quipped, staring at the figure on the roof.

Death turned, her face blank. "It suits our first meeting quite well, I think. The man who murdered you and your parents, at the foot of that snowy tree."

Tony shuddered. "They haven't hanged him, though. I've tried looking for him, but I just can't find him. I don't remember his face."

Mistress Death hummed.

"Why did you come here? I'm not dying, as far as I know, and I suppose it's too much to ask for to say you just came to see your favourite Merchant?"

She chuckled, a low musical sound swept away by the wind. "I'm afraid so, my dear. I came to deliver a warning."

Tony jolted. If Death herself came to warn him, things must be bad. Really bad.

"Is it Thanos?"

"No. Not yet. I just wished to say..." She trailed off, staring at the sunset. Tony waited patiently.

She turned to him. "Be brave, Anthony. You are my Merchant. I promise, you will make it through everything, and you will have a happy life. Just...be brave."

He smiled confidently. "Don't worry. I'm sure my team has my back. I'm pretty happy right now, actually."

Her eyes were pained. "Oh, dear one..."

She was blown away as if by the wind, until only a memory remained.

~•~

Oh, she was right to warn him.

How naïve was he, to believe his team had his back. How foolish, how  _trusting._

Lying on his back, slowly freezing to Death in a Siberian bunker, Tony Stark couldn't help the tears that rolled down his cheek. He wept for his injured friends, for the betrayals that broke his heart, and for the nightmares that plagued him as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

Finally, he felt the whoosh that meant he was leaving his body, leaving it behind in the iron coffin of his own creation, and into Death's arms once more.

She held him as he sobbed, held him as the shadows swirled around in distress. She said nothing, merely hugged him in a cold embrace that grew warmer by the second.

"You were right," he sighed bitterly. "You were so, so right."

He clutched her tighter, the sweet scent of lilies filling the air.

"Do I have to go back?"

Mistress Death tilted her head, hair falling to one side. "Do you want to?"

Tony bit his lip. "I want to stop Thanos; but I'm so tired..."

She smiled. "Then sleep you shall."

She kissed him for the third time, this time on the lips, and Tony knew no more.

~•~

King T'Challa, the Vision, and the Black Widow raced into the Siberian bunker; then stopped, astounded.

The Iron Man suit was there, smashed open.

But it was empty of human life.

Lilies entwined through the fingers, grew through the helmet, nestled in the gaping cavity of the chest, filling the air with a fresh perfume, partly masking the smell of blood. The very same blood that decorated the nearby shield, which was untouched by the flowers. Indeed, it almost seemed dirtier, stained. Tainted.

"What is this?" the Black Widow asked, furrowing her brow. An aura of peace radiated from the room, and it was disturbing her more than she cared to admit.

"Look," Vision said simply.

 A piece of blank paper lay in between the shield and suit, covered in an elegant black script.

_The one you call Anthony Stark had been claimed by Death. He will return when the Earth is endangered once more, and only then. Do not search for him, for you will not find him. He is far from your reach, and will remain so until the Mad Titan comes to conquer Midgard._

There was a pause, and then-

_He is at peace._

The note was unsigned.

The trio exchanged uncertain looks.

One by one, they left the serene room, a grieving Vision pausing only to pick a lily from what seemed to be, essentially, his father's grave.

 ~•~

The Black Widow marched into the room, flung something down into the antique, hand-carved table in front of Steve, and the others, and said "Read it."

Steve did, the others clustering around him to see.

He looked up, at Natasha, horrified. She stared coldly back. She flung down a second piece of paper.

It was a high-quality picture of the Hydra bunker, exactly as Steve and Bucky left it.

That wasn't exactly true.

The Iron Man armour lay there, torn open, covered in...where those lilies?

And his shield was lying there too, covered in blood.

A stark contrast.

Natasha smacked the table, making Steve jump. 

_"What happened in Siberia, Rogers?"_

~•~

"Did you see him?" Pepper asked the dazed sorcerer eagerly.

Stephen Strange hesitated. "I...I got a glimpse of him. It was fleeting."

His nose was bleeding slightly. Rhodey handed him a tissue, which he accepted with thanks.

 "Well?" 

"He's not dead. That's all I could tell you," Doctor Strange said apologetically.

Steve shifted uncertainly, guilt heavy in his stomach. Rhodey cast him a disgusted glare. Pepper wouldn't even look his way.

Neither would the rest of his team, for that matter.

~•~

The entire sky seemed to be torn open, an endless galaxy laid bare for the terrified world to see. Steve stood there, shield by his side, and gazed up into the star-speckled void, filled with gold and silver spaceships. Each one probably a marvel of engineering. Tony would have loved to get his hands on one.

God, Tony...they never found him. They asked Doctor Strange to try look for him again, and the man actually blacked out for hours. They didn't ask again, but Steve knew Friday scanned for him every single day. Though Thanos was coming, and obviously that was terrible, Steve couldn't help a faint hope.

_"...He is far from your reach, and will remain so until the Mad Titan comes to conquer Midgard..."_

Steve just wanted to apologise. But there had been no sign of him so far. Who knew if he would actually appear, or if he really was dead.

Steve felt rather than saw Bucky's presence at his side. Tony had left them B.A.R.F., and that and many, many hours of intense therapy basically restored Bucky to his former self. He still felt residual guilt, though, and frequently woke because of strange nightmares that didn't make any sense. Steve remembered the awful night where Bucky woke him up in the middle of the night, screaming about killing a nine-year old boy, in a snowy woods. That had been the worst night so far, but Bucky seemed to be, well,  _whole_ again.

"Ready?"

 "As I'll ever be," sighed Steve.

~•~

Thanos, despite their best efforts, landed on the Earth.

~•~

Floating somewhere between and life and death, a sleeping hero awoke.

~•~

Thanos reached his hand out, snatching the Mind Gem from Vision's forehead. The android fell, and Wanda screamed in rage, a red wave sweeping out from around her and killing multiple Chitari in an instant. The gem fitted snugly into the golden gauntlet, and Thanos roared triumphantly, holding his armoured fist above his head in victory. The Chitari roared, too, and Steve let his shield drop to the ground in defeat. It was all over.

Until suddenly, he stopped. The Titan, dead silent, cocked his head to the side, listening to something only be could hear. Steve looked on in puzzlement.

Until he heard it too.

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_

A melodic whistling, distant but slowly getting louder.

A lonely figure strolled through the rubble, elegant Italian loafers clicking off the debris.

_Where a dead man called out for his love to flee._

Black suit pristine, a fashionable cut accentuating the stark silhouette.

Goatee carefully sculpted. Sunglasses down.

_Strange things have happened here, no stranger would it be._

Shadows trailing behind him like a blurry picture, playing with his hair.

Shit-eating grin.

_If we met, at midnight, in the Hanging Tree._

"That song is familiar," Thanos boomed.

Tony Stark smirked. "It should be. It's her favourite, after all. Love and Death. Perfect, isn't it?"

It looked so odd, Steve almost wanted to laugh. This tiny figure, all in black, strolling across a battlefield to talk to a purple giant.

"Who are you?" the colossal being demanded.

"Tony Stark, Merchant Of Death. I would say it's a pleasure, but it's really not. Now, can you leave my planet, if you wouldn't mind. Immediately."

Thanos stared at him, and for a minute Steve thought it might not be enough, that Tony being the Merchant Of Death (and that couldn't mean what Steve thought it meant, could it?) would be enough to make Thanos leave.

Then he started to laugh, great chuckles that shook the ground, and Steve knew it wasn't enough.

"You? You are merely a mortal, no matter what my Mistress has asked you to do. And why should I stop? I have the Infinity Gems, after all! Soon Death will be my bride."

 Tony stopped smiling.

"Woah, woah buddy, gonna have to stop you there. First, me? A mortal? Once upon a time, yes, that would have been accurate. Now,  _not so much._ Second, and much more important,  _your_ Mistress? Death will be your bride? Get your head out of your ass, Thanos, and wake up and smell the lilies. Mistress Death is infinitely more powerful than you, pretty stones or no. And she is not interested. And third, why should you stop? I'll tell you why."

The entire battlefield waited. Steve could have sworn even the Chritari leaned in to listen.

 "It's because, with all your killing worlds indiscriminately,  _you've tipped the balance._ "

 The effect was immediate. The Chitari all seemed to do the alien equivalent of a gasp; Steve saw Doctor Strange stumble backwards. Thanos' eyes widened.

"Tipped the balance? But...that's..."

 "Impossible?" Tony finished, voice echoing with rage. "No, it's not. And believe me, my Mistress is  _not happy._ If you wanted to woo her, you would have been much better off giving her a box of chocolates, or something, not causing a massive shitfest for her to clean up."

"Okay, let's all hold on a fucking second, will we?" came a new voice.

 Steve practically heard Natasha's groan all the way across the battlefield as Clint stepped forwards. 

 "Look, I'm super confused. You-" He pointed at Tony. "-were missing for almost a year, and now you're back and all shadow-y-"

"Excellent observation," said Tony dryly.

 "And now you're going on about that balance, or something. Can you please explain to the rest of us poor mortals what the fuck you're talking about? Please and thank you."

 Everyone stared at Clint for a moment. Steve felt the completely inappropriate urge to laugh again, and barely stifled a hysterical cackle.

 "The balance," said Doctor Strange. "Is the balance between life and death. If it tips in one's favour, disaster occurs. On a multi-universal scale. Larger, actually."

 Tony nodded. "Picture every single life force, even so called 'immortals' like Big Purple here, dying. No life at all. And staying like that-forever."

There was silence.

"You are lying," Thanos said, sudden rage giving him confidence. "It is near impossible to tip the balance. You are saying anything to save your pathetic world!"

Tony shrugged. "I assure you, I am not."

 Thanos howled, and swatted Tony with a armoured hand. Tony went flying, and hit the ruins of a building. As he got to his feet, still imaculate, he grinned.

 "Well buddy, that was a mistake."

A infuriated shriek that pierced eardrums. Thanks looked cowed, all of a sudden.

_"WHO DARES TOUCH MY MERCHANT?!"_

"I tried diplomacy," Tony continued. "But you just wouldn't listen."

 Something either very bright or very dark hit the ground in front of the Titan. Steve couldn't tell which.

Tony made his way over to it, and bowed. "Hello, my lady."

The entire army stared.

And Death took her Merchant's hand, and something dark and terrible and beautiful turned to face the Mad Titan.

A single lily fell from the sky, coming to rest by the smoking carcass.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!  
> Really, really not sure about this one. I know Death is very OC, but I wanted to put my own unique spin on her. If you liked, please give kudos. I'd love to hear your opinion on this one, so comments would be greatly appreciated. I am coming back to R&R, just got a bad case of author's block. I really hope you'll comment, and thank you for reading.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Remember you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990956) by [Kataly_Malfoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy)




End file.
